vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lifeafterdeath97
Re: Sorry, but you need to follow guidelines before making new pages. You can't just make them out of the blue with the incorrect format. Part of an admin's job here is to remove pages that don't follow the guidelines or don't look anything like a typical page does (in this case, a producer page). Secondly, if you don't know how to make the page properly, you can always ask another seasoned editor to do that. Just because you're new doesn't mean you can't ask veteran editors. Find someone who knows how to make producer pages. MeerkatQueen knows how for example. - NebulousViper Talk Page 16:03, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :: ::NebulousViper Talk Page 17:39, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:(Jaho P) I would, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. I can try to help later depending on what language is the song in. - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:37, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :For producer pages, we normally add the song page first before adding anything to their "songs/featured works" section. It's to link to song pages that already exist on Vocaloid Wikia. :What is the song? Would you mind linking me to it? :- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:45, July 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah okay. It's an English song. I can get it done later on. :: NebulousViper Talk Page 19:53, July 17, 2018 (UTC) About Broken child Hello! There are some issues with the page you just made. I have stuff to do soon, so not enough time to fix them, but let me list some of the mistakes you've made: * Not adding a background section, which I fixed. I now realize you didn't add a lyrics section either. You can create sections by typing (SECTION NAME) * Using the old song box. On this wiki, we use Template:Song box 2 instead of the original. and that's all I can think of at the moment. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need more help, but next time, please check the so myself and other editors don't have to fix up your pages. Thanks! ::--akumi (need something~?) 17:57, August 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm also here to help. Indeed you are using an old template, a category is even here to help you warning there is a problem with the current standards. I'll try to work on it as well. :) Read well the links Akumi gave you, this will greatly help. :D Tokina8937 18:19, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Finished enhancing the page. Also, other tip for you, avoid talking with the 2nd person in the articles. Prefer or the 3rd person or passive forms. Better for encyclopedic style. :) And that's it ^^ Tokina8937 18:46, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Better explanation for the term "Metaloid" Hello :) I think you need better explanation on what is a Metaloid... Because there is a little confusion. The exact definition is on Fanloid Wiki. This is a category of fan-derivatives of VOCALOID characters who are used for metal. Ref to Destructoid (this is the same, "Metaloid" redirects to this page as well) Nothing to do with producers. ^^" So it's not possible to call a metal producer a "Metaloid", it doesn't have any sense, see? :) The best way to indicate that a producer makes metal music is just to indicate in the musical genre of the producer "Metal". I think this has been done at several places... So here work is done. Hope that helps :D Tokina8937 13:01, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Hello, You really but really have serious problems with formatting... The sections were not correct (if not absent), the link is not set in the "l" template (more info here), view count is not set (use this one)... Plus you're also using in your descriptions the 2nd person, a thing to really avoid when writing an encyclopedia article (such as song articles, producer articles here for example). It's really getting problematic since Akumi and Viper already gave you warnings. Please really read , so I don't have (or anyone else has) to go behind you to fix the pages. Really hope this is the last warning we have to give you. Thanks. Tokina8937 12:36, October 21, 2018 (UTC)